oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Mole
The Giant Mole (Talpidae wysonian) is a boss found in the Falador Mole Lair, just under Falador Park. The Giant Mole's origin and creation are described as "a slight accident involving a bottle of Malignius-Mortifer's-Super-Ultra-Flora-Growth-Potion". The Giant Mole is located in the tunnels beneath Falador Park. A spade is required to enter its lair. A light source is also needed to be able to see in the dark tunnels. A bullseye lantern is highly recommended, as any light source that is not protected will extinguish. If you are using an unprotected light source such as a candle, you will need a tinderbox to reignite it. When using the Serpentine helm or other venomous weapons, the mole will have a chance to be infected with regular poison. The Giant Mole cannot be infected with venom. Its respawn time is 10 seconds. The Fight The Giant Mole deals a decent amount of damage, and once it reaches 50% of its Hitpoints, every attack done to it has a 25% chance of causing it to flee by burrowing in the ground, requiring players to track down the mole. If the player has completed the Hard Falador Diary, they may find it helpful to bring their Falador shield 3, as it will automatically locate the mole. The white points on the map indicate possible locations in which the mole will resurface. When soloing the Giant Mole, it is recommended to find a free world, and fight with Melee. However, if you want to range it, 70+ Ranged is recommended due to its high Defence. If you are fighting with Melee, be sure to have a Prayer level of at least 43 in order to be able to use the Protect from Melee prayer, or otherwise, its accurate high hits will likely be too much for the average player to handle. If you are not soloing, try to ensure that all players are present when attacking to maximize damage dealt before the mole burrows again. The mole is not an aggressive boss. Melee If you have done the hard part of the Falador achievement diary, it may be a good idea to bring a poisonous weapon as you will get a mole locator, else it is not recommended to use weapons that are poisonous, such as Dragon dagger (p++), because the mole might burrow away from you when it is low health and die far from you. In order to minimise this risk, one can simply wait for the mole to slowly die from poison when she's low health, but this wastes a good amount of time. It is recommended to use Prayer-boosting gear such as Proselyte or Initiate armour, and a Dragon scimitar or above is most desirable, but Bandos armour with Zamorakian hasta works well at high levels. However, she still isn't that difficult to kill if you simply pray melee and find her throughout the dungeon. Each kill takes roughly 4–6 minutes, depending on how much she digs, and your Combat levels. However, the most effective way to melee the giant mole is to utilise the passive set effect of Dharok's set. To do this, wear all four pieces of the set, while having low Hitpoints, and activate the Protect from Melee prayer as you could hit very high before she burrows away. Another method is to flick the Protect from Melee prayer, so you can safely melee the mole without having to use prayer potions or super restores. This is, however, quite dangerous for one inexperienced in prayer flicking, and typically not worth the risk associated. Another strategy is to use a Verac's set, due to its prayer bonus and its chance to ignore the mole's Defence. You will not hit as high; however, you have more chance of hitting, and you do not need to keep your health low. Ranged It is still a must to have Protect from Melee, as without it, the mole will hit consistent 20's, regardless of your Defence level. Prayer gear isn't really a problem for you though because getting her in a safespot around a cavepart is quite simple. If you cannot get her into a safespot, then go ahead and activate Protect from Melee until she burrows again. It is recommended to have a Ranged level of at least 70 for black dragonhide armour, and a Rune/Armadyl crossbow with mithril bolts or Ruby bolts (e)—when its health is at around 30% remaining, using Diamond bolts (e) is highly recommended. Inventory * A spade and a light source * A Special attack weapon, such as Dragon dagger (p++) or Crystal/Dragon halberd, only if using Melee * Super combat potion/Super set or Ranging potion (depending on combat class) * Several prayer potions * Monkfish or better Optional: * Super energy/Stamina potion(s) * Falador shield 3 or 4 * Dwarf multicannon and cannonballs Drops 100% drops |} Runes and Ammunition |} Weapons |} Armour |} Ores and bars |} Other |} Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Unique Monsters Category:Falador